Scones
by Kitri
Summary: Bem... Se vamos ser bons pais... Seria melhor começar não alimentando nosso filho com a minha comida.


**SCONES**

por Kitri

* * *

_Para Doom_

_Espero que goste!_

* * *

Ela o ouviu quando ele entrou sorrateiro pela porta da cozinha, o cheiro que ela conhecia tão bem se espalhando pelo cômodo e a deixando extasiada. Precisou se esforçar mais para entender as linhas da receita que seguia. Franziu o cenho para o livro velho e suspirou pesadamente. Sacudiu as mãos sujas de farinha e encarou, derrotada, o balcão bagunçado.

Desviou os olhos das páginas amareladas e observou o marido revirar os armários com barulho excessivo... _'Desnecessário'_ pensou achando graça, a atenção se voltando para a caixa de ovos. Encarou-a com nojo e tentou não pensar no que aconteceria quando tivesse que quebrar aquilo. Ergueu novamente os olhos para encarar o homem de roupa amarrotada e cabelo bagunçado que lia compenetrado as informações nutricionais na caixa de cereal. Ele a depositou com um baque seco na mesa e deu a volta no balcão em que ela trabalhava.

Sorriu quando as mãos dele circundaram sua cintura e quando seus lábios procuraram seu pescoço por baixo dos cabelos acajus presos de maneira desleixada. Lily apenas deixou-se acomodar nos braços de James enquanto ele trilhava beijos do início de sua mandíbula até o lóbulo da sua orelha direita.

- Bom dia! – Ele murmurou. A voz carregando o tom de quem acabara de acordar.

- Bom dia, dorminhoco... Achei que não iria levantar hoje.

Ele apenas riu enquanto soltava a esposa e voltava para a mesa onde tinha abandonado a caixa de cereal _amplamente nutritiva_. Lily andava numa era light que ele não sabia se seria capaz de sobreviver. Aquilo provavelmente tinha gosto de ração de cachorro... Assim como aqueles bolinhos integrais que estavam perdidos no fundo do armário. James apenas se sentou e passou a observá-la. Ela parecia diferente... Mas ele não sabia dizer o que realmente mudara. Lily mexia uma massa de algo que ele nem queria sonhar em saber o que era. Tinha se casado com uma mulher maravilhosa. Mas a ruiva era apenas perfeita... Longe da cozinha.

- Cozinhando? – Ele perguntou cauteloso.

- Scones! – Ela disse orgulhosa.

- Hum... – James murmurou já com a boca lotada de cereais.

Lily ergueu os olhos do livro de receitas para encarar o marido que cuspia sem a menor cerimônia o que tinha arremessado na boca.

- Você não precisa comer, se não quiser! – Ela disse corando um pouco, o dedo indicador apontando a mistura.

- Eu não disse nada! – James disse na defensiva empurrando com uma careta a caixa de cereais.

A garota ruiva voltou ao livro depois de colocar uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. Ela pareceu ter perdido um pouco a vontade de cozinhar... _Se é que ela tinha alguma._ James se sentiu um pouco culpado, Lily se ofendia fácil quando era criticada por algo que não sabia fazer.

- É uma receita de família... Não acho que tenha como dar errado. – Ela disse o encarando tristemente.

- Ninguém falou que vai dar errado.

- Certo! – Ela respondeu insegura. – Eu realmente preciso que isso dê certo...

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Lily odiava cozinhar e não costumava se esforçar para aprender. Por que aquela nova vontade de virar chefe de cozinha?

Ela pareceu ter terminado a receita... Pareceu se concentrar para conseguir o formato perfeito para os bolinhos e demorou até que o tabuleiro fosse colocado no forno. Lily os observou tristemente pelo vidro. James pensou em algo para dizer, mas não encontrou nada conveniente. Então ele sorriu ao se lembra de algo.

- Cinco dicas? – Ele disse, repentinamente, tentando distraí-la.

- A não! – Ela disse rindo – Nós não jogamos isso desde o sétimo ano!

- Certo... _Dois anos_... Parece uma eternidade! – Ele devolveu irônico.

Ela revirou os olhos e sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado dele. Ele ergueu uma das mãos para espanar um pouco de farinha dos cabelos dela. Os olhos se encontraram por um breve instante, mas com intensidade. Um casal feliz em meio ao caos trazido pela guerra.

- Pega essa! – Ele falou rindo – É uma pessoa.

- Esclarecedor! – Lily disse apanhando o resto do cereal que ele abandonara.

- De Hogwarts!

- Ok! – Disse ela se levantando para organizar a bagunça que deixara no balcão.

Ele parou para se concentrar na próxima dica, os olhos fixos e atentos a um ponto acima da cabeça dela. Lily apenas juntava panelas sujas e atirava-as dentro da pia.

- É digamos... Um pouco excêntrico... Mas é um grande bruxo.

- JAMES! – Lily disse rindo enquanto mirava um pacote vazio no lixo. Ela errou miseravelmente.

- O quê? – Ele disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela se virou para encará-lo incrédula. Prendeu o riso quando ele fez uma careta ofendida.

- Era para ser no mínimo complicado... Até a última dica.

- Pode não ser quem você está pensando! – Ele disse fingindo-se ultrajado. James sabia que era péssimo com aquilo... E que Lily sempre acertava todas, enquanto ele...

- Você é tão criativo! – Ela disse irônica.

- Ok então, expertinha! – Ele disse emburrado – Sua vez!

Ela sorriu abertamente, já maquinando suas dicas. Então, de repente, o sorriso foi morrendo enquanto o coração acelerava desesperadamente. James a encarou preocupado, os olhos inquisidores. Ela voltou a sorrir, mas um sorriso tímido, cheio de segredos.

- Estou pensando! – Murmurou enquanto o garoto a encarava intensamente.

'_Não é uma boa forma de conta_r. ' Ela pensou. Tinha medo de que o marido não receber da mesma forma a notícia. Ela queria que ele se sentisse tão feliz quanto ela estava se sentindo naquele momento. Soltou um suspiro longo antes de começar. Decidiu-se por arriscar. Não fazia sentido adiar mais a verdade.

- Normalmente, é um dos resultados do amor entre duas pessoas. – Ela falou cautelosa.

- Casamento!

- Não! Espere as cinco dicas! – Disse em tom de censura.

Ele apenas assentiu enquanto se equilibrava nas pernas traseiras da cadeira e batucava a mesa despreocupadamente.

- Significa... Novas responsabilidades.

James fez cara pensativa. Lily encarou o chão, como se a vida dela dependesse daquilo. Ela pensou bem antes de falar a próxima dica, ponderando se aquela era uma forma digna de contar alguma coisa importante. Lembrou-se que James a utilizara para pedi-la em casamento. Ela tinha gostado...

- Trás mudanças para um casal... Emocionais... E Físicas, mas essa última fica apenas para a mulher.

James pousou a cadeira no piso da cozinha com um barulho alto e encarou os olhos verdes, curioso. Lily corou... Sentiu as mãos ficarem frias. Ele era péssimo nesse jogo, mas parece que tinha captado parte da mensagem.

- É algo que me faz bem... Eu espero que faça bem a você também.

Lily procurou algo para segurar e fechou os olhos quando sua mão encontrou com mais força do que esperava a caixa de ovos. Sentiu o estômago se contorcer quando o cheiro a atingiu. Os dedos melecados de coisa gosmenta.

- Isso me torna mãe... E o torna pai...

A última pista veio em um turbilhão de palavras... A voz dela sumindo no final. Como se a ruiva não pudesse mais guardar aquilo. Ela sentiu o coração parar enquanto erguia o olhar para encarar o marido.

James agarrou-se ao tampo da mesa. Os nós dos dedos brancos, o olhar perdido. Lily sentiu-se insegura. Adiara a notícia por alguns dias, pois tinha medo da reação dele. Eles nunca haviam conversado sobre filhos... Ela sabia que era loucura pensar em criar uma criança em tempos como aquele, mas o que importava... Ele queria ser mãe também.

- James?

Ele parecia em choque. Lily sentiu os olhos arderem e a boca secar... O estômago mais embrulhado do que nunca. Então, tão repentinamente quanto as palavras dela vieram, um sorriso brotou nos lábios de James. Ela teve dúvidas se ele entendera realmente a mensagem. Ele, definitivamente, não era muito bom naquele jogo.

- James? – Ele a encarou e ela pôde ver, aliviada, que seus olhos estavam sorrindo também – James... Eu estou _grávida_!

Ele se levantou leve e totalmente seguro. As mãos estendidas em direção a ela. Lily se jogou nos braços dele, o rosto escondendo em sua camisa branca amarrotada. James a abraçou com tanta força que ela perdeu o fôlego. Lily pode sentir o coração dele disparado enquanto não tinha mais noção de onde fora parar o próprio.

- Eu entendi, Lil... – Ele sussurrou, a voz agora carregada de felicidade.

- Estou com medo. – Ela disse chorosa.

Ela sentiu os braços dele a apertarem de maneira protetora.

- Está tudo certo... Nós vamos nos sair bem!

- Ótimo! – Ela disse parecendo perdida – Só que agora seria legal você me levar para comer scones...

James a encarou rindo enquanto Lily corava intensamente. _Ela estava com desejo..._

- Vai abandonar suas obras primas. – Ele perguntou irônico.

- Bem... Se vamos ser bons pais... – Ela disse ponderando - Seria melhor começar não alimentando nosso filho com a minha comida.

- Isso parece... _Sensato_.

**FIM**

* * *

Fic escrita para o Amigo Secreto de Páscoa do fórum 6v


End file.
